Do not lose hope, brother dear
by silvinkai
Summary: Set after season 3 so probably AU. Sherlock's been doing drugs again. Mycroft confronts him. Johnlock. Now one shot. Maybe longer... Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Do not lose hope, brother dear**_

Warnings: Implied drug abuse, don't read if it triggers you!

Auther's note: Yeah I should be studying, but what. Enjoy it.

"Sherlock, you are addicted to heroin, again." Mycroft said calmly. "I do not have an addiction!" Sherlock replied, his voice struggling to stay even, his body shaking. "Oh brother dear, look at yourself." The older Holmes let out a sigh: " Even these stupid ordinary people can see it."

And for once the younger one was silent. Of course, he realised that people could see it, but he didn't care. He nothing mattered to him since he defeated Moriarty, since... "May I borrow your phone?" Mycroft asked out of blue. Sherlock shrugged.

The older one picked the phone from the table. When he turned it on, he noticed three things. Firstly there was no pin code to protect the phone. Secondly photograph of John Watson was set up as wallpaper and lastly a strange clock was on the screen. Exactly 103 days 18 hours and 24 minutes and counting.

"What is it?" Mycroft asked. "That is a phone, brother. A device used to communicate with..." younger one replied with bored voice. "I know what a phone is." Mycroft snapped "What is this app?" "That... is nothing." Sherlock whispered, hiding his face into a couch.

"Well, let's play deductions, brother dear. You created this app. There is a photo of John in the background, you've been doing drugs again. You don't care about anything particularly about yourself. The date comes back to tha day you have defeated Moriarty, but that was also a day John's daughter was born. And that is the day you've seen John for the last time. Conclusion? You miss John." Mycroft finished his speech and waited for Sherlock's response.

But Sherlock was silent. "What is it, brother?" Mycroft asked softly. Sherlock slowly raised his head. Mycroft was stunned, he couldn't believe his eyes. Sherlock's eyes

were wet and glassy. There was a single tear running down his cheek.

And then something really unexpected happened. Mycroft sat down beside his brother and put his arms around his little brother. Sherlock laid his head on Mycroft's shoulder and sobbed. Mycroft lightly patted Sherlock's back. "Oh my little brother." Mycroft whispered into Sherlco dark locks. " You have gotten attached, didn't you?"

"I... I didn't want to..." Sherlock admitted. "It... he just appeared here and... and then I was already in love with him." He shook his head. "But I always knew that... that it would never happen. He made it clear about thousands times. How... how could he like me that way, when he told everyone that he is straight."

Mycroft stroked Sherlock's hair. "What did I tell you about people's opinions on themselves?" Sherlock cleared his throat and straightened himself. His eyes were still reddish. "That it is never accurate." Sherlock whispered. "And?" Older Holmes asked. "And one should never believe it. And I didn't. But he is married now, has a daughter."

Mycroft felt that Sherlock wasn't finished yet, so he didn't say anything. And indeed Sherlock said: "I love him, Myc. But he has his own life and doesn't want me in it. Heck he didn't contacted me for months." Sherlock put his face into his arms.

"But neither did you." Mycroft pointed out. "How could I?" Sherlock asked. "How could I he has a child, a daughter. I could not jeopardize it, by being in his life. Everytime I was close to someone the have been hurt. I couldn't bear if John was hurt once again because of me."

„So What? Are you planning on being high for the rest of your life? And hoping that one day you will end it by overdosing yourself? Have you thought about people who care about you? Mummy? Daddy? Me?" Mycroft inquired. „You care about me?" Sherlock wondered. „Of course I do. You are my brother and I wouldn't change you even if I could."

And for a second time there were tears in Sherlock eyes. „I don't know what to do." he admitted. Mycroft said: „Sleep, clear your head. Be clean. Eat. And we will think about something. Do not worry, brother dear."

Sherlock nodded and embraced Mycroft once more. Sherlock's sobs became more quite and then he fell asleep. Mycroft laid him on the couch and put a blanket around him. „Sleep well, little brother."

Mycroft whispered and left.

When Sherlock woke up next day there was a breakfast on the table and a nite from Mycroft: D _o not lose hope, brother dear._

So? Did you like it? Should I continue or leave it as one shot? Please review! Silvia


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, here's next chapter. Now focusing on Mycroft and someone. Enjoy.**

After Mycroft put a blanket around Sherlock, he left the flat. His car was still there waiting for him. He got in and picked his phone. He was searching his contacts for one special number, it has been a while since he spoke with this man. And now was really the time. Mycroft needed someone to talk to, to conspire with. He finally found the number he was looking for and dialed it.

It rang for three times until it was picked up: „Inspector Detective Lestrade" „Hello Gregory, it's Mycroft. I hope I didn't interrupted anything." Mycroft said politely. „No you didn't." said Greg „What do you need, Mycroft?" Holmes thought for a moment how to phrase his request. „Well, could we meet somewhere? I'd like to talk to you?" „Talk about?" Lestrade was definitely curious. „About Sherlock, he's doing it again..." Mycroft let out a sigh. „Yeah of course. The usual place?" Gregory sounded just a bit disappointed, but Mycroft didn!'t have time to wonder why. „Yes. Meet you in hour?" „I'll be there." Greg said and hung up.

Mycroft smiled softly, Lestrade would understand his worries about his brother. Well, he understood before. But Mycroft hoped that he would not need to consult with Detective after Sherlock met John. John was good for him. But then Sherlock decided that he simply had to dismantle Moriarty's network. And he refused to let John know that he in fact didn't die. He said something about it being a bit dangerous and inconvenient. Mycroft wished that he did persuade his brother, because if John knew that Sherlock was alive than he would not marry Mary and Sherlock would be happy or at least content.

„Take me to The Rising cup." Mycroft said to driver. „Of course sir." came a short reply. The ride there would take about 35 minutes, 45 if there was traffic. So Mycroft leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He was quite tired. No wonder, he's been working late for last month. Stupid Middle Easter crisis. Heck he even fell asleep in his office two times. Slowly Mycroft drifted into slumber.

„We are here, sir." driver said and Mycroft quicky woke up. He glanced at his watch. There was definitely some heavy traffic, the ride has taken 44 minutes to be exact. Mycroft look into rearview mirror and combed his hair. Lestrade didn't have to know, how exhausted he was. „Thank you." Mycroft said. „You can go home, I'll take the cab home. Your wife is waiting for you." Driver looked happy: „Thank you sir." Mycroft got off the car. He entered the pub.

He glanced around the room and to his surprise found Greg already here. Usually it was Mycroft who was first for their meetings. He walk to Gregory and when he finally noticed him, Mycroft said: „Hello Gregory, excuse me, I am late, there was a traffic." Lestarde just shook his head and smiled a little. „Hi. Is there ever not traffic in London? And no, you are not late, you are early as always. I'm feeling little proud that I managed to beat you this time."

Mycroft shook his head there was just a ghost of a smile dancing on his face, but Greg noticed it. „Sit down, Mycroft." Holmes put his umbrella under the table and sat down. „So..." Lestrade started. „Sherlock's been doing drugs again." Mycroft finished. „Oh" Lestrade said. „Yes, Oh indeed." Mycroft agreed. Gregory slowly opened his mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted by a waiter. „What can I get you, gentlemen?" Young boy asked. Mycroft quicky scanned the menu and said: „I'll have glass of red wine and tuna salad." Greg shook his head in disbelief, Mycroft was trying to lose weight again. „I'll have beef steak and chips and soda." he said. „I'm on call tonight." He explained to nobody in particular. Waiter politely shook his head and left.

„Don't you tell me that you're on a diet again, Mycroft." Greg said irritated. „In fact, yes, I am on a diet, but why should that by any concern of your, I can!t understand." Mycroft said slowly. „It is illogical a thus it's my concern." Lestrade replied with a serious expression. „ And since when recognize what is illogical and what is not, Gregory?" Holmes said with tiny smile to hint that he didn't meant the words be as hurtful as they sounded.

„Very funny, Mycroft." Greg said smiling. „I... I just... Well you don't need to lose weight. You look nice." Detective Inspector blushed slightly. Mycroft didn't know why, but suddenly there was a blood rushing into his face. „Quite the opposite, Gregory. I've gained 9 pounds in the last month." Lestrade tried really hard to not look at Mycroft's body, it would be impolite. „Oh, well it's not showing..." greg whispered. His cheeks were definitely red now. 

**So what will happen now? Do you want to find out? Review please.**


End file.
